The invention is concerned with a device for actuation of a slide valve displaceable in a bore of a housing, in particular for actuation of the piston of a switching valve, and including first and second regulators for displacement of a control piston.
It is known how regulators can be fitted, one at each end of the slide valve, on the housing. This produces no difficulties, as the leading surfaces of the slide valve that are acted upon by the pressure from the regulators are of equal magnitude, so that equal controlling forces are produced in each direction of motion of the slide valve.
If however the actuation of the slide valve in both directions is to take place from one side, because the opposite end of the slide valve is either inaccessible or has to be kept free for the connection of other fittings, then both regulators must be fitted at one end, and difficulties arise in so far as the controlling forces that act upon the slide valve have to be of equal magnitude in both directions of adjustment.
The basic object of the invention, therefore, consists in configuring the device of the kind first referred to in such a way that, when both regulators are fitted on one side, the controlling forces in both directions of motion of the slide valve are, by simple means, made equal.